Graduation Tears
by coconutjelly596
Summary: **Chapter 3 finally up!!!**Hopefully no sad tears! PG for minor kissing. At graduation, Harry tries to tell Hermione how he feels, and Ron isn't making the job any easier. Krum may come back, but he will not get Hermione!
1. Unintentional Confessions

Graduation Tears 

Disclaimer:I don't own any of JK Rowling's chaacters, or I would be a gazillionaire, and she would be in the streets, begging for loans from her parents. 

A\N: This is my second fanfic that I will post on the Internet, but I have lots more written in a notebook. I hope it meets your expectations. If you firmly believe that Harry and Hermione should not be together, raise you hand. 1..2..3..4.. OK, all of you who actually raised their hands, first get off the computer, then see a therapist, because I can't see you!! This fic is kinda strange, and some of the letters might be missing, because the keyboard on my computer sticks a little, but I will try to make sure that doesn't happen!!Enjoy the story!!!! Smile; ) 

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Harry woke up, unsure of why he was so sad. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Today was his last day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He sat up and looked at the clock, 6:13. He would be graduating in just under fourteen hours. At eight o' clock that night, he, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and the rest of the seventh years would recieve their deplomas from Proffesser Dumbledore and the minister of magic, Cornielius Fudge.

He saw his dress robes for the graduation ceremony laying on a chair by his bed. They were black with the Hogwarts crest splashed across the front. On top of the robes lay a wizard's hat. Hanging from the brim of the hat was the Gryffindor crest, attached by a golden thread.

He looked at the other four-poster beds, in which Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville were sleeping. (A\N seperate beds, you pervs!!) They were all sleeping peacfully, without any worries about the day ahead of them.

Harry thought about what lay ahead of him as he climbed into the shower.Today they would all get their marks from all classes they had ever taken at Hogwarts. They would recieve the yearbooks that every alumni recieved at the Final Leaving Feast, a leaving feast for seventh years only.

The Final Leaving Feast would take place after the all school Leving Feast, where the winners of the inter-house championship would be announced, as well as the winner of the quidditch cup.

The captains of the teams, along with the Head Boy and Head Girl, would recieve their awards for their accomplishments, followed by the rest of the graduates.

"Seven years and you still can't tell her how you feel. Pathetic." he said out loud as he walked out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist.

"Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, is afraid of telling Hermione Granger that he is in love with her. That he has been since he saw her on the train to Hogwarts for the first time." he fumed, almost yelling now. "You'd think, the person who killed Lord Voldemort would be able to tell a girl how he felt about her. IT'S PATHETIC!!!!" he roared.

"So the famous Harry Potter has a crush, ay??" Harry jumped about a foot in the air as Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville formed a half circle around his half-naked self. "And on Hermione Granger, no less?" Ron was talking, and enjoying Harry's embarrassment immensely. "We will have a lot of fun today!! And to think, your last chance to tell her how you feel. Maybe we can help you..."

"You wouldn't," said Harry hopelessly, knowing that Ron most certainly would tell Hermione.

"Oh, yes I would. And I think you know that," crowed Ron, trying desperately to keep himself from laughing at the look of horror on Harry's face. "I suggest that you get dressed and downstairs before I do, or your judgement day will come much sooner than you expect. We are graduating this evening, in case you forgot. If she likes you back, maybe you could get her to kiss you. In front of the whole school." he added, making Harry blush even deeper than he already was.

Harry let out a groan. He ran over to his beureau and was out of his towel, and in his boxers in seconds. Record time for him, as he spent his mornings moping around, thinking about Hermione.

Ron laughed, and the others joined too. "Looks like I've found your soft-spot. If only you had started yelling about Hermione a few years ago."

Ron would have continued, but the sound of racing footsteps annouced Hermione's arrival just inside the doorway. "What's......wrong??" she panted. "I heard someone yelling my name. Who's hurt? What the hell is so funny Ron?!?!" she added, furiously, looking at him, and carefully looking anywhere but at Harry.

"Oh, nothing," said Ron, grinning "Harry has just been kind enough to inform us of who he likes. Would you like to know?" He asked innocently.

"Shut up, Ron," Said Hermione crossly, "It isn't my business who Harry likes, unless it is me, and I don't see that happening.Even then, he would have the right to keep his love life to himself. Anyway, would you like to know who you like, Ron? Because, Lav told me, she returns the feelings." Ron blushed scarlet at this, and muttered something.

"Uh, by the way Harry," Hermione started blushing also. "You might want to put some pants on before you come down to breakfast."

"Then leave, why don't you, so he can," said Dean, grinning from ear to ear. "Unless you'd rather watch him get dressed?"

All the boys, except Harry, laughed loudly at this. Hermione said "And, Harry?"

He looked up from his drawer where he was trying to select a shirt to wear. "Huh?" he asked.

"You, uh," Hermione started, "You, uh, look good like that. Topless, I mean."

This got several whoops from the boys as Harry smile broadened. This would be the best day at Hogwarts he would ever have. Whether or not Hermione knew how he felt about her.

9696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

A/N Maybe not as long as you'd like, but it is a start. I need lots of reviews to tell me where to go from here. I think Harry and Hermione shoud hook up, but you never know. I might have Krum come back, and try to steal Hermione away from Harry. This is called Graduation TEARS, so there have to be tears in it, happy or sad. Preferably happy.

Hmmmmm.. I wonder what that little button does? Maybe you should push it and see what happens.

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


	2. Poetry is Powerful

A/N This was origanally supposed to be a stand alone thing, unless someone could tell me what to do next. Well, guess what?!!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!!!?!?!?!??!?!?!!?!?! NOBODY GAVE ME ANY IDEAS!!!!!!!!! SO I'm just going to use this as a w/b buster. Anything that pops into my head will be written down and posted! If you don't like it, that's your pb, because you didn't send me any usable ideas!! (No offense to anyone who writes a reveiw giving me a really good idea right after I post this. If I don't get to it before I post this chapter, it's just a mistake, and I might rewrite it to use your idea!!!)  
*******************************************  
When Harry got down to the Common Room that morning, Hermione was sitting on a sofa, writing on a bit of parchment. She was facing the fire, so she didn't see him walk up behind her.  
  
"Have you already finished breakfast?" he asked, marvaling in her ability to wake up earlier then him (which was actually quite difficult).  
  
"No, I was waiting for you, actually," she replied as she jumped about a foot in the air and quickly stuffed her paper into her bag.  
  
She didn't stuff it fast enough, however, for Ron had followed Harry down the stairs and snatched the piece of parchment out of Hermione's hand.  
  
"What's this?" he crowed as he held it over her head.  
  
"Ron! No! Give it back! Do not read that!!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Is it a poem to your beloved?" his face suddenly changed to a look of shock as he read the words written on it.  
  
"What?" said Harry curiously. He took the paper from Ron, who was in a state of complete shock.  
  
"Harryy don't read that!" cautioned Ron.  
  
"How bad can it possibly..." his voice trailed off as he read the paper. All color suddenly drained out of his face. "This," Harry breathed, "cannot....be....happening."  
  
"Oh dear," sighed Hermione(AN She isn't calling Harry dear), as she sank to a couch. "This isn't what you think."  
  
"What do you think I think?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well," stammered Hermione. "That I love Ron, of course. It's a poem written to Ron."  
  
"No?" gasped Harry, in mock surprise. "It's quite good poetry, no matter who it's to."  
  
Hermione couldn't answer, as Ron had just pulled her into a vveeeerry passionate kiss.  
  
"HERMIONE GRANGER!!!!!!!!!" screamed Lavender Brown from the top of the stairs. "WHEN I CATCH YOU, SERIOUS BODILY DAMAGE WILL BE DONE TO YOU!!!!!! I TOLD YOU TO PROOFREAD THAT POEM, NOT TAKE THE CREDIT FOR IT!!!"  
  
Hermione managed to pull out of Ron's grasp. She took a step back, very breathless, and slapped him as hard as she possibly could. "ARE YOU HAPPY LAV?" she yelled up the stairs. "I DIDN'T ASK FOR HIM TO KISS ME!! HE GRABBED THE POEM, AND JUMPED TO CONCLUSIONS!"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU?!?" screamed Lavender "HOW DARE YOU HURT HIM??"  
  
"He kissed me!" Hermione shreeked in indignation. "What was I supposed to do?"  
  
"I don't know!!"  
  
Ron and Harry left the common room to go down to breakfast. To, 'Let them kill each other in peace.' as Ron said.  
  
Lavender seemed to calm down suddenly. "So, did you finish proofreading it?"  
  
"Yeah," answered Hermione, just as calmly. "I made a few changes on the fifth and sixth lines, they were a little wobbly. Your sentance structure is good, but the spelling could use a bit of work. The first line needs to be drastically changed as well, judging on Ron's take on it. Other then that, it's ready for a final copy."  
  
"Do you think he'll like it?" asked Lavender nervously.  
  
"He'll love it," assured Hermione. "I'm sure you'll get the same reaction I did."  
  
"That is some powerful poetry," said Lav. "You should've seen the look on Harry's face when Ron kissed you. I think he was jelous. He likes you!" she giggled.  
  
"No he doesn't," insisted Hermione, though inside she was jumping for joy at the thought that Harry could like her *that way*.  
  
"Harry and Hermione sitting in a car," started Lav.  
  
"Lavender Brown, don't you dare!" warned Hermione, eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Oh, all right," sighed Lav. "I won't."  
  
She kept her promise all the way down to breakfast.  
  
When they got halfway to the Gryffindor table, Lavender broke into song.  
  
"HARRY AND HERMI," she started, yelling to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Oh no Lav. Please don't." wailed Hermione, covering her face.  
  
Lav just smiled evilly and said, in a quieter voice, which none the less carried all the way across the hall,   
  
Harry and Hermi sitting in a tree,  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
First comes love. Then come marraige.  
Then comes a baby in a baby carraige!  
  
Harry and Hermi, sitting in a gutter,  
Eatin' peanut butter!  
Kissing each other!  
  
Then, for her final piece, she screeched,  
  
HARRY AND HERMIONE!  
SITTING IN A CAR!!!  
ARE THEY NAKED?????  
YES, THEY ARE!!!!!!  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!" screamed Hermione as everyone began to cheer Lavender's performance.  
  
Lavender was bowing to the four house tables, and didn't notice Hermione running towards her. When she finally looked up, she began screaming bloody murder, and running away from Hermione as fast as she could. As she looked behind her to see if she had lost Hermione, she ran into something very warm, very soft, and very mad.  
  
"Hi Harry," she said weakly. He stood with his arms folded, robes fitting his fit physique perfectly. His famous green eyes were presently looking at her in a way that made her want to run and hide, which she found rather sexy.  
  
Lav took a deep breath and called out, "I can see why you think he's so hot, Hermione!!! He's an absolute dream boat, just like you said!" But her voice trailed off at the look on Harry's face.  
  
"I thank you for the kind asessment of my looks, Lavender, but it was uncalled-for. Thirty points fromm Gryffindor. You did not need to embarass Hermione like that. It was very rude. I wouldn't blame her if she never spoke to you again. So I'm sure you'll understand that I am considerably put out at the moment." before Lav could pointout how badly that simple phrase could be interpreted, he added, "I didn't mean it like that, and you know it."  
  
Harry reached down and pulled her to her feet. "Go eat your breakfast. You'll be late for the Graduation Ceremony as it is, seeing as how it'll take you fourteen hours to get yourself presentable, and we only have twelve hours to go. It's at seven thirty, remember?"  
  
Lavender blushed. "I deserved that," she muttered.  
  
"Yes you did," agreed Harry. "Now. Go. Eat. Your. Breakfast." he said, emphisizing every word.  
  
"Yes oh Grandest of all Head Boys," said Lavender as she went to her seat.  
  
"And don't you forget it!" called Harry over his shoulder, as he went to go find Hermione, who had mysteriously disappeared. He thought he knew where she was. There was only one place she went where she thought no one could find her. The Astronomy Tower....  
************************  
OK. The second chappie is done. This thing flew way off course, but that's ok, seeing s how it's my fic!!!  
  
Seriously though, I really hope you liked it. I promise to try to get another couple of chapters up this month. Sorry for the long weight on the second chap.  
  
It's late and I'm really tired, so I only have time for one thank you, and here it is:  
  
Gary Skinner-I have just one thing to say: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!! Gary Skinner actually read my story!!!!! You helped Fae write two of my favorite stories!!!! I really hope you read my other stories!!! 


	3. Important Conversations

A/N I'm sorry it took soo long to get up, but I've been working primarily on To Last All My Life. I really hope to get more reviews on this chapter then on the last one. So disappointing!!! Le sigh.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
******************************************  
Hermione was chasing Lavender around the great hall, when she saw the other object of Lavender's taunts. Harry was standing just feet away from Lavender, who was running and looking over her shoulder at the same time. Consequently, she tripped and fell at Harry's feet. Hermione's eyes flitted to his face once before realizing that he was looking at her. She blushed scarlet and turned away quickly. Her face, however snapped up again at Lavender's next words.  
  
"I can see why you think he's so hot, Hermione! He's an absolute dream boat, just like you said!"  
  
That did it. Hermione ran out of the great hall, but no one seemed to notice. As if from far off, she heard Harry's voice saying, "I thank you for..." but after that, she was too far away to hear him talking.  
  
She ran. Conciously, she didn't know where exactly she was running to, but her feet seemed to know where they were supposed to turn, go up stairs, go down stairs, and go through hidden passages.  
  
Suddenly she felt a blast of cool morning air. Somehow she had managed to weave her way to the Astronomy tower. There were several chairs placed along one wall. It was a beautiful morning, and she sat down to enjoy the view.  
  
As she sat there looking at the newly-risen sun, Hermione became aware that tears were streaming down her face. She leaned her head back and thought about her predicament.  
  
She only looked up when she heard the tower door open and close behind her.  
  
"Go away Harry," she moaned helplessly. "I'm too embarassed to talk to you."  
  
"Why would you be embarassed?" he asked, sounding genuinly puzzled. "Did those stupid songs upset you that much?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh. May I sit down?" he asked politely.  
  
"Knock yourself out," she replied dully.  
  
"OK," he said uncertainly. "I can tell when I'm not wanted. I'll just go then, shall I?"  
  
Hermione looked up at him, almost smiling. "It's an expression Harry."  
  
"Oh!" he said, sounding a bit relieved. "Well in that case."  
  
He flopped down next to her and looked her straight in the face. "What's wrong Herm...ione," he added quickly. "*Did* Lav's little production bother you that much?"  
  
"Not really, no," she said quietly. "I'm more upset about you."  
  
"Me?" Harry asked, sounding v. surprised. "Wha'd I do?"  
  
Hermione said nothing for a few minutes. Then, "Are you mad about that poem?"  
  
"Not really," Harry replied softly. "But I do think you might've had the decency to tell me about it."  
  
"Harry," she said consoleingly, "I didn't write that. I told Ron this morning that Lav reciprocates his feelings. She wrote that poem for him. Not me. She's asked Prof. Dumbledore for permission to play it for him tonight. It's from a muggle movie, but I helped her change some of the words around a little so she could sing it to Ron. I've never liked Ron that why. He's my best friend. One of my best friends," she amended.  
  
Harry smiled. "Then why did you kiss him this morning?"  
  
"I didn't kiss him!" shrieked Hermione indignantly. "He kissed me! I-" but she stopped when she saw Harry laughing.  
  
"I know," he said. "I was only joking."  
  
"Cad," she said rudely.  
  
Harry made a pained face, and placed his hand over his heart. "You hurt me deeply Hermione," he said dramatically, "You have placed an unhealable wound in my heart."  
  
Dispite herself, Hermione began to giggle. Harry joined her with his deep chuckle. Soon they were leaning on each other for support.  
  
"Why..*giggle*..are..*giggle*..we....*squeal*" Hermione wheezed in between laughs.  
  
"I..*chuckle*..don't..*chuckle*..know..*chuckle* But stop squealing!" Harry panted.  
  
Hermione couldn't stop however, and Harry got up and attacked her. "Ah! Harry! Stop it! Aah!" she screamed, as he reached her most ticklish spot. "Harry! Quit it! I mean it!"  
  
Harry didn't stop however, so she thrashed some more, and finally caught Harry's wrist, bringing him toppling down onto her. All the air flew out of her, and by the time she had caught her breath, she realized that Harry was laying on top of her. She looked into his eyes and saw that he was looking at her as well.  
  
They just laid there for a while looking into each other's eyes. Afterwards, neither was quite sure who had initiated the, um...initial kiss, but their lips were suddenly touching. Barely, it was true, but they were still touching. Hermione's head sprang up and her eyes flew open. She wasn't even aware that they had closed! Harry was just laying there, looking down at her, with a strange expression on his face. It took Hermione a moment to place that look. It was fear. Harry was afraid of what she would do!  
  
"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered nervously. "I didn't mean-I shouldn't've. Are you mad?" he finished, not quite meeting her eyes.  
  
Hermione quickly squished his worries for him. More specifically, her *lips* squished his worries for him. She kissed him hard on the lips, and she saw his eyes widen in surprise. Doubt suddenly filled Hermione. What if this wasn't what he wanted? She had just made a fool of herself in front of her best friend!! What kind of idiot was she?  
  
Harry must've seen the worry in Hermione's face as well, because he too mushed her doubts with his lips. Hermione sighed quietly into Harry's mouth, and she felt him smile against her. Somehow, they managed to stand up without breaking the kiss.  
  
When they finally had to pull away for air, Hermione said, "Wow. That was...wow."  
  
"Couldn't have said it better myself," agreed Harry. Hermione began to giggle softly. "What?" Harry demanded. He did not like being laughed at without knowing why. "What is so bloody funny?!"  
  
"Don't swear Harry," said Hermione placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Sunshine Blossom becomes you Harry."  
  
"What?" said Harry, most definitely confused.  
  
"My lipstick," said Hermione between giggle's. "You're wearing my lipstick. Here, let me get it for you." she pulled out a hanky and wiped his lips. "There. Good as new!"  
  
"I think I'm ready for another coat then," said Harry, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"So do I."  
  
As they leaned in for another kiss, they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Quick!" said Harry.  
  
They dove to the chairs, and Harry began to pat Hermione's back doing what he seriously hoped was a convincing representation of a comforting friend.  
  
Just then, Ron burst through the door and said, "Ah-ha!"  
  
Harry and Hermione looked up and Hermione said, "'Ah-ha!' what?"  
  
Ron's face fell, and he said, "You aren't kissing?"  
  
"Yes," said Harry sarcastically. "we're in the middle of a passionate kiss. It's *so* passionate, and we're moving *so* fast that you can't see our lips touching."  
  
Ron turned red, before saying sheepishly, "Uhh...right. I think I'll go now then, shall I?"  
  
Ron turned around and walked out the door. They waited for his footsteps to fade away before they looked at each other. Then they burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh man!" panted Harry when they had finally gotten control of their giggles. "That was close."  
  
"Tell me about it," replied Hermione, still grinning.  
  
Harry cleared his throat. "Um, so what just happened? Here? With the kiss? Es?" he added.  
  
"Well," said Hermione. "If you mean what did we just do, then you answered that question yourself, but if you mean, what are we..." she trailed off.  
  
"Are we a couple now or something?" Harry asked gently. "I mean, that's a little silly, we're graduating in a matter of hours. We may not see each other or Ron for a long time after this. We may never-" but Hermione silenced him by pressing a finger to his lips.  
  
"Please don't say that," she whispered. "I don't want to think about that."  
  
"But are we a couple?"  
  
"I don't know. Doesn't kissing in the Astronomy Tower qualify us for Couple Status?" she asked, grinning.  
  
"That, madam," pointed out Harry. "was not 'kissing in the Astronomy Tower'. That was a snog-fest in our own private world."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"I thought it was."  
  
"So modest."  
  
"I try."  
  
"What are we talking about again?"  
  
"I don't know. I thought you did."  
  
"I think we were talking about snog-fests."  
  
"A worthy subject."  
  
"Always."  
  
They leaned in again for a softer kiss, which soon became much fiercer. (A/N Now listen, because THIS IS IMPORTANT. They are just kissing. Harry and Hermione WILL NOT FRENCH KISS UNTIL MUCH LATER IN THE STORY!! Thank you. Back to the story.)  
  
Several minutes later, when they broke apart, they were both very much out of breath, but smiling.  
  
"We should get back downstairs," whispered Harry. "Ron'll get suspicious."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Hermione breathlessly.  
  
"Do you think we should tell him?" asked Harry uncertainly.  
  
"I think he'll figure it out on his own," replied Hermione. "I have just discovered how good you taste, and I will be needing a dose every few minutes."  
  
"I think I can do that," said Harry, grinning drunkenly. "I will be needing several doses of you as well, Ms. Granger, or I shall begin suffering Hermione withdrawal."  
  
"Sounds like a good plan to me Harry," said Hermione slyly. "So..." she trailed off. "Are we like...?"  
  
"A couple?" finished Harry for her. "I don't know. But it'll be a bit obvious if we need to keep leaving the room every few minutes for our-" he was cut off by Hermione, who proved his point by kissing him hotly on the mouth. "-medicine." finished Harry as Hermione finally let go of his face. "I think I may need you to up my prescription on that one Dr."  
  
"You usually need to go through the nurses, but I think I can make an exception for you," said Hermione sweetly.  
  
"Thanks, what'll it cost?" asked Harry suggestively.  
  
"Oh about ten."  
  
"Galleons?!"  
  
"No kisses. And not skimpy ones either. Nice, long ones please."  
  
"I'm not sure I can afford that, but I'll figure it out somehow."  
  
Conversation continued in this rediculous manner for a few more minutes, until they finally ran out of stupid things to say.  
  
"Okay," said Hermione. "Is it just me, or was that the strangest conversation we have ever had?"  
  
"That one definitely took the cake," replied Harry. "Well, let's go back downstairs."  
  
"But this might be the only time I get you all to myself for the rest of the night," pouted Hermione. "One more kiss?"  
  
"Alright, one more kiss."  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, so he could not get away, and crushed his lips with hers in a bruising kiss. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist, and returned the kiss. Hermione moved her hands to the back of his head, so she could play with his hair. Her fingers moved through the silky raven strands. They pulled away for a breath of air, and dived back into each other, this time with Harry's hand in Hermione's hair as well. "Mmm," he mumbled. "Hermione, as much as I enjoy kissing you, we need to go downstairs."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To get the second ballroom ready for tonight," Harry replied, grinning.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember?" prodded Harry. "We're on the decoration commity."  
  
"Oh yeah," said Hermione sadly. "Just one more kiss?"  
  
"I suppose one more couldn't hurt."  
******************************************  
A/N I've finally gotten this chapter up! Just for the record, I finished this on the 16 of June, 2002. However, due to the crash of the ff.net hardware, I was unable to post it. The reason I did not post it on the 21 of June, is that I had to spend that day packing for my trip to Worlds of Fun on the 22, 23, and 24 of June. I did not return until late on Monday, and on Tuesday I slept in, and had to immediately get up and go to work at the Childrens' Museum in my town. So basically, what I'm trying to say, is that IT IS NOT MY FAULT THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET UP!  
  
(Signed) Thanks to:  
  
duckies-Thanx, and of COURSE there will be fluff in coming chapters!  
  
ECR Potter-OK, if you don't like it, than you should've told me what I should've done. I got absolutely ZERO reviews on the last chapter that gave me any help whatsoever.  
  
Satans Little Princess-Thanks!  
  
bookworm4ever-Thank you.  
  
Emili Potter-Thanx!  
  
hermioneharry4ever-It was rather odd, but it was all I could come up with. Hmm, Hermione still red at the ceremony, interesting....  
  
Augurey-V. interesting name, btw. I don't want Lavender to die, she has a cute lil' bit near the end.  
  
Usotsuki-I learned the car one in like, 3rd grrade or sumthin'  
  
PiPPen's Gurl-Okeeee. Are you feeling well? I have a question for you-Are you on AIM? I looked up your e-mail, and it said you were mallcrawled2, or something like that. Once again, thank you for that Sweet Valley review.  
  
Never In Ur Wildest Dreamz-Thank you, that's the most interesting review I've gotten in a long time.  
  
leogrl-I'd tell you that it's finally up, but you're probably too busy with English summer school to read it.  
  
Sara Hillen of Gryffindor-Jeesh! DOn't spaz on me girl! Here's your daily dose, I hope you calm down now.  
  
Kneazle-*Warning:This is me spazzing out. Do not read if you are faint of heart.* OMG!! OMG!! OMG!! OMG!! OMG!! OMG!! OMG!! OMG!! YOU READ MY STORY!!! I LUV YOU! (NOT IN A BAD WAY OF COURSE!) OK, I'm over it. Not really, but.... Yes, I think someone should read my stories, and make a movie out of them. I personally think, J.K. Rowling should use my idea of Peg, so I can blackmail her. Then she'll have to let ME play Peg in the fifth, sixth, and seventh books, so I can get close to Rupert Grint, and make him fall for me.  
  
I LOVE PEOPLE WHO LOVE R/-Thanks! Thanks! Thanks!  
  
phoenix-flames-Yes, I am eville. Don't you love it?  
  
(Unsigned)Thanks to:butterfly_grl4, gundamhardcore, Charisma, betty_blue, Chrissie, *Herm*, Cassi Hunter, Magui, Angela, Mariah, Mystery, Mark Slade, 


End file.
